


Fucking Drabbles

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: chapters of 100 words each, of random sex scenes.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 7
Collections: Cross Our Hearts





	Fucking Drabbles

"You like that?" Desmond asked, thrusting hard and fast.

"Oh yeah," Alex grunted in reply.

"Want more? Want more?"

"Yeah, oh yeah."

"Tell me whatcha want, babe," Desmond crooned. "Say it for me."

"Cream in me."

"C-cream?" Desmond repeated, stopping abruptly.

Alex blinked up at him. "What? Something wrong?"

"You never say 'cream'. You're always so scientific about it. 'Give me your semen' and stuff like that."

"So I wanted to casual it up a bit tonight!"

"Okay. Just caught me off guard."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Desmond lowered himself and kissed Alex's nose. "I'll gladly cream in you."


End file.
